Nuevos sueños, viejas recetas
by HimeVampireChan
Summary: Adios preparatoria... ¡Hola universidad! Mis queridos amigos regresan para ayudarme con una tarea de la clase de farmacología. Soy una veterinaria con mente hiperactiva. Similiar a "Sexualidad... ¡Buaj!"


**¿Cómo se encuentran? No encuentro ninguna razón por la que alguien querría leer esto, admito que es una historia extraña y tonta. Ya antes les he comentado lo muy importantes que son para mí los libros y sus personajes. Lo mucho que me han ayudado en situaciones difíciles de mi vida y los buenos mensajes que he aprendido de sus historias. **

**Por ello es que me resulta sencillo hacer esta clase de fanfics, conozco y estimo a estos personajes muy bien y me divierto compartiendo esta clase de historias ficticias con ellos. **

**Algunos ya habrán leído mi anterior fic "Sexualidad…¡Buaj!" y ya se darán una idea de qué clase de historia es. Para quienes no lo conozcan les invitó a leerlo para que se rían de mis tonterías por un rato. **

**Existe un personaje en especifico que adoro con todo mi ser y cuya aparición en esta historia era obvia, sin embargo, por respeto a su creadora tendré que borrar su nombre. Estoy segura que algunas personas (quienes lo conozcan también) le reconocerán fácilmente. **

**¡Gracias y disfruten!**

"Nuevos sueños, viejas recetas"

Trabajo de Historia de la farmacología

Por: Xareni A. Moreno Fernández (Himevampirechan)

"Estoy muerta" susurró caminando a través del cuarto oscuro, y aunque la única iluminación que había era la luna se negó a prender la luz. Puso las cosas en el escritorio, irritada por esa costumbre suya de acomodar todo después de trabajar; se desvistió en silencio y desvió los ojos hacía los brillantes números del despertador: tres de la mañana.

Deslizó la mirada por la cama y localizó la enorme figura que dormía plácidamente en ella, la respiración lenta y acompasada movía aquel cálido y enorme cuerpo.

"Luka" susurró acariciando lentamente el lomo del perro "Luka, muévete"

Aun dormido Luka resopló y girándose sobre si, se acomodo sobre la espalda ocupando todo el espacio libre de la cama. Casi pudo sentir la mirada divertida del animal sobre ella, cuando suspirando el perro se volvió a dormir.

"Ummm muy gracioso" Refunfuñó Xareni, empujando el cuerpo inconsciente del Retriever por la cama, hasta que se formó un espacio lo suficientemente grande para que ella se acostará. Se acurrucó debajo de las mantas y cerró los ojos.

Mañana era viernes, ¡Gracias al cielo por ello! Solo un día más y podría dormir hasta tarde el sábado… ¡Hacía tanto que no se levantaba tarde! Por suerte ya había arreglado su ropa, podría dormir un par de minutos después de que el despertador sonara.

Ya había hecho el reporte de Patología, y estudió un poco de la clase de Inmunología aunque aun tenía ese temor compulsivo de que el doctor le preguntara y que ella se quedara en blanco frente a él.

Ya había ido a comprar el material para el trabajo de la clase de Alimentos, y… Su mente seguía repasando cada deber que había llevado a cabo durante el día, por muy cansada que podría estar aun sentía que algo le faltaba por hacer; pero la calidez del cuerpo de Luka y su respiración la arrullaban terriblemente y su mente se desconectaba cada vez más… aunque sabía que algo faltaba...

"¡El trabajo de Farmacología!" Se enderezó aterrada, sintiendo que había dormido por horas. Observó a su alrededor, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para darse una idea de qué hora era… pero, esta no era su habitación.

"Qué demonios" susurró al observar que su cuarto había desaparecido "¿En dónde estoy?"

Estaba sentada en una habitación que permanecía inmersa en la calidez de una chimenea y cuyas paredes de ébano estaba tapizadas de libros. Un ventanal daba paso a una gran extensión de terreno y un cielo encapotado que impedía el paso del sol.

¿En dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? Lo último que recordaba era haberse acostado, y entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió entonces? ¿Se quedó dormida?

Permaneció sentada en el largo sillón, sin saber qué hacer. Mientras pensaba recordó además que había dejado un trabajo pendiente en donde debía contar la historia de la Farmacología de una manera original y diferente. Llevaba semanas queriendo hacerlo pero no lo había empezado por la falta de ideas e inspiración. Y ahora había aparecido en un lugar extraño, de una manera inexplicable y sin tener ni la menor idea de que hacer.

De pronto tuvo la sensación de que alguien la miraba, giró el rostro hacía todos lados buscando la razón, y entonces lo observó. ¡Ese perro era enorme! En la esquina más alejada del cuarto, había un Lobero Irlandés mirándola fijamente. Permanecía sentado, con aires solemnes y una mueca que asemejaba a una sonrisa. Una sonrisa lobuna.

"eh… ¿Hola?" susurró Xareni al animal que le miraba tan fijamente, el perro se levantó y moviendo la cola por ratos camino hasta ella, después con aire confianzudos dejó caer la enorme cabeza sobre el regazo de la chica.

"¡Pero qué susto me has dado!" Su pulso regresó a la normalidad cuando se dio cuenta que el perro era dócil. Instintivamente Xareni acarició entre las orejas, aun confundida por tan extraño encuentro. Necesitaba una explicación sobre lo que estaba pasando.

"Realmente necesito saber que significa todo esto" Siguió observando la habitación cuando un silbido cruzó el lugar, el perro comenzó a ladrar y a saltar a su alrededor.

"¿Y ahora qué te pasa?" la chica lo miró confundida. Entonces una puerta que estaba al costado de la chimenea se abrió, y una persona la cruzó.

"¡_Pilot_!" Exclamó con voz grave el recién llegado. Era un hombre, con largo y lustroso cabello negro; de frente ancha, pómulos marcados y expresivos ojos negros. Poseía un porte gallardo y muy elegante. Y entonces Xareni lo reconoció.

"¡No… puede…ser!" tartamudeo asombrada e incrédula. El perro se acercó a pasos agigantados a su dueño y talló el lomo contra la pierna del caballero inglés.

"¡Abajo, _Pilot_!" susurró el señor Rochester, dando golpecitos tranquilizadores al lomo del animal, y levantó el rostro percatándose de la chica que lo observaba inmóvil.

"Veo que ya despertó" susurró con una sonrisa, observando fijamente la mandíbula casi desencajada de la muchacha. Él era Edward Fairfax Rochester, protagonista masculino de la novela "Jane Eyre" escrita por Charlotte Brönte.

Uno de los libros favoritos de Xareni, lo leía cada año como una tradición. Eso quería decir, que se encontraba en la Inglaterra de 1800. Pero ¿Cómo era posible?

Y entonces lo entendió ¡Un sueño! ¡Ella estaba soñando! no había otra explicación. Suspiró aliviada, pensando que antes ya le había ocurrido lo mismo aunque en esos sueños había conocido a otros personajes. Pero por loco que pueda parecer, esos sueños solamente aparecían cuando algo le preocupaba mucho. ¿Por qué ahora?

¡Debía dejar de leer tanto! Por eso le pasaban este tipo de cosas.

Su atención se centró nuevamente en el caballero que acariciando las orejas del perro esperaba dijera la chica algo. Al ver que ella parecía perdida, camino con calma hasta que llegó a su lado. Se observaron fijamente en silencio. El señor Rochester frunció el ceño advirtiendo en la mirada de Xareni una confusión irregular.

"Con que aquí tenemos a Xareni Moreno. Si, ya Janet me dijo que ambas son parecidas y que usaría ese truco con nosotros" Clavó una mirada intimidante pero divertida sobre la chica, y ella contrariada sonrió.

"No podría llamarlo truco cuando no sé cómo se utiliza" bromeó moviendo la cabeza. La sonrisa que se extendió por el rostro del señor Rochester era levemente divertida.

"¡Bienvenida a Thornfield Hall" Extendió su mano y estrechando la diminuta mano de ella, hizo una reverencia. Xareni pensó que si antes no se había quejado de soñar, ahora tampoco lo haría.

"Entonces ¿Acepta o no?" Preguntó el señor Rochester, observándola fijamente desde la ventana. El estudio permanecía sumido en un agradable ambiente proporcionado por el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea.

"No lo comprendo" Susurró Xareni sentada en la romana con una taza de té calentándole las manos. Sorprendida no dejaba de pensar lo real que parecía ser todo: el sabor del té, la agradable sensación de calor, el timbre de voz de su interlocutor.

Pocos minutos antes había hecho su aparición Jane Eyre, le había ofrecido una taza mientras la observaba fijamente: ¡Era mucho más bonita de lo que pensaba! Después ella se había marchado, anunciando que debía ver como se encontraba Adèle su protegida, pero asegurando que regresaría en cuanto terminara. Casi no había podido resistir el impulso de lanzarse sobre Jane, era como poder conocer a una de tus estrellas de rock, ó actrices predilectas.

Después había ocurrido tanto movimiento que la chica había sentido un fuerte mareo al ver a los sirvientes corriendo de un lado a otro. Sus anfitriones le habían explicado que tenían más visitas a parte de ella.

"¿Qué no comprende?" Preguntó el señor Rochester llamando su atención, sin contestar Xareni meditó la pregunta que le había hecho anteriormente. Ellos decían que la ayudarían. Pero la cuestión era ¿En qué?

"Su pregunta" Respondió después de meditar por un par de segundos "No comprendo en que me quieren ayudar"

En ese momento ingresó Jane al salón, sentándose enfrente de la muchacha. Ambos la miraron con aire enigmático, Xareni clavó su mirada en el rostro de ella intentando en vano de encontrar alguna respuesta a sus expresiones, pero la muchacha (dado que compartían la misma edad) solamente le sonrió con una dulzura extraña para su joven edad.

"Debe realizar un trabajo ¿no es verdad?" Explicó Jane "Un trabajo que le ha costado empezar"

Y entonces lo comprendió. Con que a eso se referían, solo querían ayudarle con su tarea de Farmacología. Sonrió aliviada ante las insistentes miradas de ambos personajes. Sonrojándose por un gesto tan extraño para esa época, asintió con la cabeza.

"Me serían de mucha ayuda" Y sonrió agradecida. El señor Rochester se acercó a la chimenea y abriendo un pequeño cobre que descansaba en el alfeizar de la misma sacó una campana que hizo llamar a una de las sirvientas.

"Mary, haz pasar a los señores al salón" Ordenó con voz amable, muy distinta a la que hubiera utilizado antes "En un momento las señoras y yo iremos también"

Mary se alejó con una reverencia que hizo que el ceño del señor de la casa se frunciera, Jane sonrió divertida y Xareni permaneció confundida ante la mención de los "señores".

Ignorando el rostro confundido de la muchacha, el señor Rochester abrió la marcha tomando el brazo de su esposa. "_Janet_" alargó el brazo que no sujetaba su marido y tomó la mano de la invitada.

"Vamos" Le sonrió, y sin soltarla salieron de la habitación, encaminándose hacia un cuarto que permanecía iluminado al fondo del largo pasillo. El camino era tal y como Xareni lo había imaginado.

En silencio siguió a sus anfitriones, maravillándose con la exactitud de su memoria. ¡Qué buena imaginación tenía!

Si Xareni no se fue para atrás en el momento de entrar al cuarto fue un milagro. Ahí sentados alrededor de la habitación, acomodados por cada rincón, por cada sillón estaban personajes peculiares y queridos por ella. Personajes que en ocasiones anteriores le ayudaron con antiguos problemas y tareas.

La chica giró el rostro hacía los señores de la casa completamente asombrada. Sonriendo burlonamente el señor Rochester, apretó su hombro cariñosamente y susurró.

"_Si queremos ver lo que hay ante nosotros debemos mirar para atrás __(3)__"_ y sonrió.

La habitación se llenó de exclamaciones entusiasmadas cuando Emmett Cullen se abalanzó sobre ella para estrecharla en un abrazo estrangulador. Jasper, Edward y Carlisle Cullen se acercaron entusiasmados para saludarla. El vampiro (***) besó su mejilla, con la sonrisa características del _prince insolent_. En un rincón la mirada oscura del Conde de Montecristo le saludaba con alegría. La señora Fairfax permanecía sentada en una romana cerca del fuego, admirando la extraña vestimenta de otros personajes, más antiguos y sabios: Eran Nemenhat y Nubet dos muchachos egipcios cuya presencia sobresalía más que la de los vampiros Cullen.

¡Debía alejarse de los libros por un buen tiempo!

"¿En donde están las demás?" Preguntó Xareni en cuanto Emmett la liberó de la fuerza de sus enormes brazos. El solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió formando unos hermosos hoyuelos sobre sus mejillas.

El entusiasmo se había enfriado para dar paso a la sensación placentera de estar entre familia y amigos. Sentados alrededor de una gran mesa y conociendo perfectamente la razón de la reunión, esperaron a que alguien comenzará la explicación.

"Podría explicarte lo principal para que hicieras tu trabajo" Carlisle Cullen con sus conocimientos y su amabilidad eterna se puso de pie para ponerse detrás del asiento de Xareni y colocar sus manos en los hombros de la chica "Pero necesitare la ayuda del resto para darte ejemplos"

Cada uno de los presentes aceptó darle su ayuda, y recargando la mejilla sobre la mano de Carlisle, suspiró "Por favor, explíqueme doctor Cullen"

La sonrisa que compartieron en ese momento fue única "Esta bien" susurró y cerrando los ojos se quedó callado.

"La farmacología es una ciencia joven, que obtiene sus conocimientos de la mentalidad antigua y moderna del hombre." Ronroneó el vampiro, caminando por la habitación hasta tomar asiento nuevamente "La utilización de sustancias u objetos para la curación de males es tan antigua como el mismo ser humano y de esas raíces nació lo que hoy se conoce como ciencia farmacológica"

Ante la mirada de todos, rascó lentamente su barbilla para después mirar nuevamente a la chica y sonreír.

"Así que no podría llamarse exactamente como algo nuevo, pero la efectividad de las sustancias y el método de utilización ha mejorado a lo largo de la historia, ampliando los conocimientos del hombre y alargando la vida del mismo"

"También…" exclamó Edmund Dántes, pidiendo permiso para interrumpir "… no se puede negar que la mayoría de las creencias antiguas, están basadas en meras supersticiones y las recetas utilizadas se encargaban no solo de aliviar el cuerpo, sino de "_exorcizar_" a los males que aquejaban a los humanos"

"Pero…" susurró Xareni obteniendo la atención de todos "… no puedes culparlos por tener sus creencias, después de todo las costumbres los llevó a experimentar con distintos ingredientes hasta encontrar una fórmula lo suficientemente efectiva para que funcionará. Que dieran gracias al dios en cuestión, no cambiaba que la mezcla sirviera"

"Eso es cierto" Comentó a su vez (***), clavando su mirada azul en los ojos de la chica "Pero tampoco puedes darle credibilidad al hecho de que se crea que al utilizar el raspado del fémur de un ahorcado, puedas curar la cojera"

Xareni tuvo que evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar el ejemplo y al observar las muecas de desagrado que había provocado.

"Creo que la mejor forma de hablar sobre este tema" Exclamó Jasper Hale tanteando el terreno, con su perceptible humor "…sería explicarte en breves términos como se divide la historia de la farmacología"

Varias exclamaciones de aceptación corrieron por la habitación-

"De acuerdo" Continuó Carlisle tomando en cuenta la propuesta del miembro más "_joven_" de los Cullen. Sonrió antes de continuar.

"Veras Xareni, las mezclas y sustancias que utilizaban las antiguas civilizaciones; las recetas que nacieron con base a las creencias y a los males humanos es conocido como: **Protofarmacología. **

En esta clasificación podemos encontrar conocimientos proporcionados por las más antiguas civilizaciones: el término _**fármaco**_ proviene de esta época, de las raíces de los griegos. Y la mayoría de recetas conocidas y exactas pertenecen a los egipcios. En esta habitación hay alguien mucho mejor que yo para hablarte sobre ello"

Con un gesto de su pálida mano señaló a aquellos dos miembros del grupo que aun no habían dicho nada. Nemenhat y Nubet, habían permanecido en silencio escuchando atentamente las conversiones anteriores.

"Nubet" la aludida sonrió a Carlisle girando el rostro hacía el "Tú eres hija de Seneb, uno de los más importantes estudiantes de Anubis, y has estudiado los papiros de la momificación real y llevas años creando tus propios medicamentos basándote en lo que aprendiste ¿Podrías contarnos algo sobre lo que sabes?"

La chica sonrió de manera enigmática, y acomodando su largo y trenzado cabello negro se acomodó nuevamente en la silla. Xareni se dio cuenta que no era la única que esperaba la respuesta de Nubet, varios rostros parecían expectantes en sus lugares.

"Aun cuando era muy joven, la gente acudía a mi padre por consejos y pociones que les ayudarán a aliviar sus dolores; en ocasiones venían pidiéndole consejos para eliminar a los espíritus que habían entrado a su cuerpo al comer este u otro alimento. A mí siempre me ha gustado experimentar con nuevas recetas, y desde que mi padre murió, la gente acude a mí para que cure sus males"

"Si lo que quieres es conocer una receta, esta te podría ayudar: Utilizando una mezcla de miel fermentada, mirra seca y semillas de cilantro puedes curar el herpes. Al menos a una de mis vecinas le funcionó (4)"

A Xareni se le desencajó la mandíbula ¿En serio? Observó los rostros de los demás, y sonrió al ver que varios de ellos parecían casi tan sorprendidos como ella por la revelación.

"Pero eso no te asegura que el medicamento funcione, también podría haber creado algún efecto tipo _placebo_" Agregó el señor Rochester, sonriendo ladinamente "Debes admitir que la mente humana es demasiado poderosa. Si crees ciegamente en algo, si crees con suficiente fuerza: ¡Nada te niega que pueda ocurrir!"

"Puede que sí, puede que no" Respondió Nemenhat "Pero ha funcionado bastante bien, así como muchas de las recetas que Nubet ha realizado"

Después de varios comentarios, Carlisle volvió a tomar la palabra:

"Tienes que tomar en cuenta que en Egipto había una gran intercambio cultural, por lo que los médicos egipcios conocían alrededor de doscientas enfermedades y miles de recetas para combatirlas"

"Aunque apareció algún tiempo después" Continuó Montecristo, tomando el lugar que Carlisle le cedía gustoso "Galeno estudió los escritos de Hipócrates, y clasificó los medicamentos de acuerdo a sus características:

Existían los **medicamentos simples**, es decir los que poseían estas características: eran húmedos ó secos; calientes ó fríos.

Después encontrabas, los **medicamentos complejos**: es decir, que se creaban a partir de distintas sustancias y poseían varias características.

Y la última clasificación, era: los **medicamentos con acciones propias**, es decir, que tenían reacción como el vomito, o funcionaban de purgantes.

"Esta clasificación se mantuvo hasta épocas del Renacimiento cuando la doctrina de Galeno fue negada y desapareció"

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, esperando a que Xareni preguntara o dijera algo. La chica permanecía inmóvil en su lugar meditando seriamente sobre lo que habían dicho. ¡Muy interesante!

Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos de todos fijamente en ella, se sonrojo por el escrutinio y desvió la mirada "¿Y exactamente por cuales fechas dejó de utilizarse esa clasificación?"

Varios se encogieron de hombros, pero (***) llamó su atención sonriendo y ladeando su cabeza en su dirección, el largo cabello rubio cayó desde los hombros siguiendo el movimiento de su cabeza.

"No se sabe con exactitud, aun en mi época se llegaba a escuchar algo pero estamos hablando de alrededor de finales de 1700"

"uhumm" susurró ella, pensando. Después de unos segundos el señor Rochester tomó la palabra.

"Los conocimientos obtenidos de las cruzadas y el intercambio cultural entre oriente y occidente permitió la experimentación alquímica dando paso al nacimiento de la química; sin embargo el oscurantismo dio paso a una ignorancia tal, que la utilización de esas ciencias daba pasó a ser blasfemas y ser consideradas como brujerías." Exclamó, sujetando la mano de Jane por sobre la mesa.

"La etapa que sufrió la farmacología después, se le conoce como: un **Periodo de transición **en él, Paracelso, un alquimista renegando los estudios de Galeno, anunció el equilibrio químico del cuerpo, y lo comparó con una maquina alquímica a la que se le debe aplicar minerales y complementos que la mantuvieran trabajando correctamente.

Después de ello, entrando a la época de 1800 encontramos **un periodo de experimentación,** en el cual los avances médicos y la aceptación de nuevos conceptos, permitieron el desarrollo nuevos fármacos que eran comprendidos con mayor exactitud"

"Es aquí de donde puede ser considerado Bernar ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Xareni, recibiendo como afirmación varios movimientos de cabeza. "Eso quiere decir, que entre más avanzaban los estudios de la medicina, de la fisiología y otras más ciencias, la farmacología iba aumentando en su desarrollo"

"Así es" Aceptó Carlisle, alegre de que la chica pareciera comprender.

"Si te interesa conocer algún ejemplo, El conde de Montecristo tiene uno bastante interesante" Aseguró Edward, señalando con un movimiento al hombre que permanecía sentado a dos lugares de Xareni.

"Conde" Llamó Xareni, provocando que aquél caballero nativo de Marsella le mirara fijamente "Siempre tuve curiosidad ¿Qué le dio a _Valentin_, para que todos creyeran que estaba muerta, aun y cuando estaba dormida? ¿Qué clase de sustancia provoca semejantes efectos?"

Un ligera sonrisa ilumino su pálido rostro, aun en la mejilla izquierda podía ver varias de las cicatrices que había ganado durante su estancia en el Chateau D´If.

"A decir verdad" Respondió con acento pausado "…No podría decirle con exactitud lo que es, pero lo que sí sé, es que contiene una buena cantidad de _Pasiflora_. Es una pequeña cosa que compré durante mi estancia en Oriente y debo admitir que resultó bastante efectiva, pues ya antes la había probado en mí mismo"

"Cómo verás" continuó el conde "Aunque la medicina avanzará, aun existían tratamientos antiguos que podrían servir"

Varios en la mesa rieron, aun y cuando Xareni se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos. La información llamó muchísimo la atención de Xareni, ¿Qué clase de formula poseería ese pequeño frasco para reducir los signos vitales a tal punto, que a _Valentin _la habían creído muerta por tres días?

"Y por ultimo…" Exclamó Carlisle sacando a la muchacha de sus pensamientos "**Viene el periodo moderno **de la Farmacología, una época en donde el descubrimiento de los antibióticos cambió la medicina para bien. Esta etapa empieza a inicios del siglo XX. Cuándo Fleming descubrió la Penicilina dio pasó al auge de la Farmacología, y por consecuencia de la Medicina. Además, la investigación y desarrollo de fármacos pasó a formar parte de los laboratorios, alejando esta ciencia de la botánica.

En la actualidad se ha logrado obtener buenas respuestas de los medicamentos desarrollados con manipulación basada en biología molecular y genómica"

"Tú misma has podido ver lo bien que actúan semejantes desarrollos" Y Xareni asintió pensativa. "Y bueno, en resumen eso sería todo acerca de la historia de la farmacología"

¿En serio? ¿Eso era todo? ¡Vaya, jamás creyó que pudiese ser tanta!

Aun y cuando la habitación permanecía en silencio, ella se quedó callada asimilando poco a poco cada detalle e información que había obtenido. Sonrió levemente haciéndose una idea de qué clase de trabajo entregar y exactamente que poner.

Se enderezó en la silla, y recorriendo con la vista a todos los presentes sonrió.

"¡Ha sido de muchísima ayuda!" Se levantó de su asiento y muy contenta estiró los brazos hacía los presentes "¡Muchísimas gr…!"

Y entonces se enderezó, aun en la semiinconsciencia podía escuchar el pitido irritante del despertador, y la luz del celular mientras sonaba. A su costado Luka aun dormía profundamente, ajeno al escándalo que ambos aparatos hacían.

Refunfuñando se levantó de la cama, y apagó los aparatos. La idea de regresar a su cálida cama se le antojo deliciosa, pero tenía clases y no podía faltar. Aun a oscuras se estiró y apretando el interruptor prendió la luz, sintiendo como le ardían los ojos por la repentina claridad.

De pie en medio del cuarto, observó de reojo su librero donde descansaban sus posesiones más preciadas: Sus libros. Sonrió irónica y acariciando los lomos de los mismos con los dedos susurró:

"Ni siquiera pude darles las gracias" cerró los ojos y recargando la frente contra el mueble, susurró de forma casi fanática:

"¡Muchas gracias, ustedes siempre encuentran una forma de ayudarme!" Dio la vuelta y comenzó a vestirse. Ese día en la tarde escribiría el trabajo, un trabajo basado en un extraño sueño repleto de personajes peculiares.

Personajes que ella quería mucho, y que siempre que lo necesitaría, actuarían de maestros. ¡Porque de alguna u otra forma, siempre respondían sus dudas!

FIN

Cita tomada de la novela "Jane Eyre" Charlotte Brönte, Capítulo VII.

Cita tomada del la novela "Jane Eyre" Charlotte Brönte , Capítulo

Cita del premio Nobel Albert Szent–Györgyi.

Cita del libro "El ladrón de tumbas" Antonio Cabañas, pag 248.


End file.
